Gacha
The Gacha system is Kamihime Project's noncombat item acquisition system. Rewards Coloration Blue balls are N rarity, Silver balls are R rarity, Gold balls are SR rarity and Rainbow balls are SSR rarity. Kamihime The Gacha system is one of only three ways at present of unlocking new Kamihime, the other two being clearing Episodes in the Main Quest and doing Raid Events. When a weapon associated with the Kamihime is acquired via the Gacha for the first time, the Kamihime will join the player's party. There is no limit to the number of Kamihime one may hold at any time. Eidolons The Gacha system is one of four ways at present of unlocking Eidolons, the others being World Material Exchange, Event Material Exchange and drops from Quests (while one specific Eidolon is obtained through Panel Mission 2, as the only example of this mechanism she is more like an exception than a rule). Weapons The Gacha system is one of four ways at present of unlocking Weapons, the others being World Material Exchange, Event Material Exchange and drops from Quests. Acquiring a Weapon associated with a Kamihime for the first time will also add her to the player's party. Types of Gacha There are several types of Gachas, each using a different currency to activate, and with different corresponding rewards. Tier 1 Lowest grade of the Gacha system. Rewards R rarity may be obtained as well limit break materials. This is one of the four uses of Gems in the game, the others being Limit Break, Union Donation and Accessory enhancing. 1000 Gems are required per activation of 10x draws and can be used 15 times per day. In this Gacha, it is possible to obtain: * R Eidolons * R Kamihime: Apep, Apsara, Astaroth, Baphomet, Boreas, Dazbog, Dike, Hestia, Ignis, Inanna, Indra, Kushinada, Mephistopheles, Naberius, Nergal, Orpheus, Perun, Puck, Rusalka, Scathach, Skuld, Undine, Urania, Verethragna, Zephyrus, Rakshasa, Zeruel, Circe, Oto-Hime, Reginleiv, Caspiel, Cherubim, Tlaloc, Aurora, Daphne, Neith and Chaos * Kamihime Break Limit Item ** Dragon Bones of Each Element ** Lithographs of Each Element ** Sacred Stone Shard ** Low Rank Idea Cores of Each Element ** High Rank Idea Cores of Each Element ** Fangs of Each Element * Half Elixir * Energy Seed 'Tier 2' Second lowest grade of the Gacha system. Rewards up to SSR rarity may be obtained. Minimum rarity obtainable is R. This is one of the two uses of Magic Jewels in the game, the other being the Shop. 300 Magic Jewels are required per activation of the Magic Jewel Gacha, but it is highly recommended to save 3.000 for the 10x Gacha Draw. That way, it is guaranteed to receive at least one SR or higher weapon or Eidolon. As the only known renewable source of Magic Jewels in the game are the daily login bonuses and possibly Events, players may find this easy to activate early on and harder to afford in the later game. New characters have an increased drop rate relative to older characters for the same rarity tier. The only renewable sources of these Tickets in the game are the daily login bonuses and some events. These tickets should be used as soon as acquired for maximum utility. Similar to Magic Jewel Gacha but requires real-world money to use. There are two sources of this Ticket: completing the 1st set of Panel Missions and Advent Battle Events. This is also the only use of this item in the game. While the drop allocation is similar to Tier 2 (R, SR, SSR) this particular activation mode is guaranteed to drop a weapon that unlocks a Kamihime. 'Tier 3' Rewards up to SSR Rarity may be obtained. Minimum rarity obtainable is SR. The only known sources of this Ticket in the game is completing the 3rd set of Panel Missions and exchange two Draconic Eye's on Exchange Shop. It can be obtained on Exchange Shop at the cost of ten Draconic Eye's. It guarantees one SSR weapon or Eidolon. 'Tier 4' Rewards up to SSR Rarity may be obtained. Minimum rarity for nine of the ten rolls is R, but the tenth roll is a guaranteed SSR. Each ticket costs 3.000 Star Coins. The guaranteed SSR will be a weapon which unlocks a Kamihime. If the player draws a duplicate Kamihime, he will receive a Draconic Eye instead. Each ticket costs 3.000 Star Coins. The guaranteed SSR will be an Eidolon. Tier 5 Only available through promotions. Allows the player to pick one SR Kamihime. Does not include limited characters. Miracle Tickets allows the player to pick one Kamihime or Eidolon released before the said ticket is available. Limited Kamihime, like (Mid Summer Sun) Sol, and 100% Eidolons are not included. This ticket is requires real-world current and is expensive. It's limited to one per player and re-stocks once every few months. Available on Material Exchange Shop and it costs 150 Draconic Eyes. Unlike the Miracle Ticket, it also includes limited Kamihime and 100% Eidolons Gacha FAQ ;Doesn't this Gacha system make this game Pay-to-Win? :No, it makes it Pay-to-Gamble-to-Win, a system specific to Gachas in general. It is theoretically possible to spend a million euros/dollars on even SSR Kamihime Unlock Tickets and fail to acquire the particular Kamihime you want, and there have been historical cases where this has occurred with other games with similar systems. Conversely players with sufficient luck may unlock all characters in the game with only the magic Jewel Gacha system. Luck is the primary basis for Gacha, and real-world money second. However, as no content in the game is currently difficult enough to require a full SSR team (or even a full SR team) to clear, the only use of doing such a thing may arguably be to obtain a particular character (or pornographic Scene associated with said character) of personal interest. ;With so many Gachas which one should I use? :In general, all Gacha tickets in inventory should be used. The only two currencies with other uses are Gems and Magic Jewels - whether they are worth the rewards is up to each player to decide. As Gems in general are in excess, the usual question is whether the Magic Jewel Gacha is worth it; the only other way equipment may be acquired with magic Jewel is through Events or World Quests, by buying Elixirs and using the AP they provide to do the corresponding quests. Players with more time may wish to use the Elixir route if the specific items available in the Material Exchange are desired, while players with little time to play may wish to use the Gacha route. Whether the game content is worth real money is also up to the player to decide. Category:Mechanics